Uma conversa casual
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Tradução. Slash. [DH] Oneshot.


**Uma conversa casual**

**Original: **_A casual conversation_

**Autor: **_counterdogma_

**Traduzida por: **_Carolzita Malfoy_

**Beta: **_Sophia D._

**--------------------ooOoo--------------------**

Harry e Draco tinham se encontrado em Hogsmeade por acidente

Ron e Hermione estavam tendo um momento só deles, e Harry não tinha porque não lhes dar esse momento. Ele certamente não queria ser inconveniente e evitaria ter que ficar assistindo a eles se abraçarem e se beijarem em frente a ele na mesa.

Draco tinha acabado, por acaso, separado-se de Pansy e sua trupe de garotas bobas e que riam por qualquer coisa mais boba do que elas **(1)**, e ele não tinha intenção de encontrá-las de novo. Eles se encontraram do lado de fora do Café da Madame Puddifoot pouco antes de a tempestade cair, e se apressaram para evitá-la.

Não encontraram opção melhor dentro do Café cheio. Eles sentaram-se juntos na última mesa disponível e fizeram seus pedidos. Harry e Draco tinham concordado com uma trégua em algum momento daquele ano. Eles não brigavam com tanta freqüência e, algumas vezes, até trocavam uma ou duas palavras amigáveis. Isso era muito diferente do que dividir uma mesa no Madame Puddifoot, mas ambos estavam solícitos a tentar, como a única opção além dessa era andar em baixo da chuva forte que açoitava as janelas.

"Então," Draco disse após o chá deles ter chegado. "Você já tinha estado aqui antes?"

"Uma vez," Harry disse hesitante. Draco franziu o cenho discretamente, mas deu sinal para ele continuar. "Com Cho Chang, no quinto ano."

Draco levantou ligeiramente a sobrancelha e tomou um pouco de chá.

"Foi terrível." Harry disse bruscamente. "Bem, no começo eu achei que não foi tão ruim..." Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Então, ela começou a falar sobre Cedrico Diggory e que Roger Davies a trouxe aqui uma vez. Como se eu quisesse ouvir isso!" Harry estava reforçando seu lado, já que parecia ter uma companhia compreensiva. Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou impressionado quando Harry continuou. "E quando eu mencionei que eu precisava encontrar Hermione – foi o dia que eu dei a entrevista para O Pasquim – ela disse mais coisas sobre Cedrico, e se rompeu furiosamente em lágrimas! Foi humilhante." Harry balançou a cabeça quando terminou, tomando um gole de chá e olhando para Draco, que tinha um sorriso afetado no rosto.

"A pior parte é que eu poderia ter previsto tudo isso. Se eu tivesse simplesmente pegado a mão dela desde o começo, ou coisa parecida. Mas eu não pude!" Ele olhou para Draco com uma careta. "A mão dela estava tão perto, e eu não consegui alcançar naquela distância e pegá-la. Patético, hein?"

Draco olhou para Harry por um momento e disse, "Potter, você tem que ser mais confiante em relação a essas coisas."

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou com a sobrancelha ligeiramente franzida.

Draco pensou por um momento. "Você a chamou para sair?"

"Não." Harry respondeu um pouco corado. "Bem... Mais ou menos... Mas foi ela que me perguntou se eu ia fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana."

Draco sorriu. "Hum... Ela gostava de você, obviamente. Quer dizer, ela queria que você segurasse a mão dela e não que ela pedisse. Olha, vamos supor que eu sou você e você é ela." Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, mas concordou com a cabeça. Draco continuou. "Você tem que saber como fazer isso. Confiança do momento é a chave. Comece a falar sobre alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa irá funcionar. Ou deixe ela falar."

Draco abaixou sua xícara de chá, observando Harry cuidadosamente.

"Mantenha contato visual, certo? Então, quando a mão dela estiver sobre a mesa," os olhos dele se precipitaram para a mão de Harry, que estava descansando perto do açucareiro e voltou a encarar Harry. "Você, ocasionalmente entrelaça seus dedos nos dela." Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry. "E então levante as mãos para que só seus cotovelos encostem-se à mesa." E ele o fez, ainda encarando Harry nos olhos. Harry olhou para trás e inconscientemente se aproximou da mesa.

"Se você estiver fazendo bem, ela irá se aproximar de você," Draco disse, sorrindo quase imperceptível. "Continue a conversa. Não demonstre o que você está fazendo

Ele inclinou suas mãos em direção ao seu lado da mesa, fazendo com que Harry se aproximasse da borda de sua cadeira.

"Puxe suas mãos para trás e ela se aproximará ainda mais. Com sorte e perto o bastante tudo o que você tem que fazer é se inclinar... Um... Pouco..." ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, com os dedos ainda entrelaçados nos de Harry, até eles estarem perto o bastante para seus narizes de roçarem levemente. "E beije-a."

Os lábios dele estavam a centímetros dos de Harry, e ele se segurou por um momento, ainda contemplando os olhos de Harry, que agora olhava um pouco inexpressivo.

Harry se inclinou ligeiramente para frente e Draco sentou em sua cadeira novamente.

"Depois de beijá-la," ele disse, ligeiramente sem ar, "Você vai até o balcão reabastecer suas xícaras e para dar tempo a ela de recuperar o fôlego."

Draco levantou, pegando sua xícara e a de Harry. "Já volto," ele disse sobre o ombro.

Assim que Draco foi, Harry se deixou cair para trás em sua cadeira, tentando desesperadamente recuperar o fôlego.

"O que foi isso?!" ele perguntou confuso.

Quando Draco voltou, os dois estavam recompostos o bastante para continuar a conversa.

"Draco," Harry o chamou pensativo. "Será que funciona de novo?"

Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco, que tinha um sorriso largo pelo nome, sem mencionar a pergunta. "Eu sou eu e você é ela, certo? Conversa casual? Digamos que eu comece a falar sobre as chances do Kestrels nessa temporada?"

Draco franziu a sobrancelha ligeiramente e tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

"E seu eu não estiver interessado em Quadribol Harry? Mas é, conversa casual."

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, ainda observando Draco cuidadosamente. Pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos. "E depois eu apenas pego sua mão?"

"Sim." Draco respondeu suavemente, se aproximando da mesa.

"E as puxo levemente?" Harry puxou suas mãos para seu lado da mesa e Draco se aproximou mais, olhos ainda grudados nos de Harry.

"Certo." Draco disse tranqüilamente.

"E depois eu só... me aproximo.. e..." ele se moveu cuidadosamente até Draco estar novamente a centímetros.

"Me beija." Draco murmurou.

"Ok," Harry murmurou de volta, e terminou com a distância minúscula que havia entre eles e beijou Draco calmamente

Ele se afastou alguns momentos depois e olhou cautelosamente para Draco, com receio de sua reação.

Draco abriu um sorriso discreto e disse, "Viu Harry? Isso é tudo sobre confiança do momento."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(1)**Gente, na original, a expressão que a autora usou foi "troupe of giggling girls", como eu não sabia o que era "giggling", eu procurei e a tradução era algo como risinhos, acho que deu pra entender, não deu:X

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/T: **Hi guys! Minha primeira tradução! Não ficou exatamente perfeita, mas eu até que gostei... A fic em inglês é muito mais legal, mas eu achei ela tão fofa que resolvi traduzir... Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Thanks pela betagem Cá. Te amo. Se cuida. Beijinhos pra todo mundo.

**N/B/T:** HAUhauihauihauiHAIU... linda a fic cara! Eu gostei muito e suspirei várias vezes, quero um Draco desse! Eu quero! Alias quero um Draco de qualquer jeito! Hehehee

Beijokas Cá!! Se cuida!!

E deixem REVIEWS!!


End file.
